Granulation mixing systems exist in several forms. One form is a bottom drive, high sheer, wet granulation mixer having a bowl with rotary mixing blades and a lid which removably covers the bowls. The bowls and lids come in various sizes, with the lids of bigger bowls being substantially heavier than for smaller bowls. As the lid weight increases, control of the opening and closing movement of the lid becomes more difficult. Accidental slamming of the lid creates a risk of injury to the operator. Some prior art granulation bowls includes a hydraulic or pneumatic cylinder to control opening and closing of the lid. Other prior art granulation bowls include a counter weight on the lid to assist in controlled opening and closing. However, these structures add more cost to the granulator.
Therefore, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of a hinge dampening device for a lid of a granulator processor.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a granulator processor with improved means for controlling opening and closing of the lid over the bowl.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved hinge for a granulator processor which minimizes the overall weight of the processor.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of a hinge dampening device for a granulator processor lid which is economically manufactured, easy to assemble, and durable and effective in use.
These and other objectives will become apparent from the following description of the invention.